1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a circuit board mounted electrical connector which includes bracket for strengthening the securement of the connector to the board. The bracket includes a tab extending over an imaginary central line of a housing of the connector thereby effectively reducing tilting of the connector when the connector is mated with a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In normal electronic devices, such as a cell phone, usually uses a battery connector to provide an electrical connection between the printed circuit board of one of the electronic devices and a battery.
A conventional battery connector in the market, which includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal-receiving passages or cavities for receiving a plurality of terminals. The passages are separated by interior side walls, and each passage terminates in a bottom or base wall.
Each terminal of the battery connector includes a contact portion joined to a base portion by a V-shaped spring portion. A plurality of teeth project outwardly from each side edge of base portion for skiving into the side walls of passages to secure the terminals in the passages. When the terminals are fully inserted into passages, the contact portions of the terminals are exposed above a top mating face of the housing and terminating ends of the terminals are exposed at a bottom face of the housing. The contact portions resiliently or yieldably engage the contacts of a complementary connecting device, and terminating ends of the terminals are connected, as by soldering, to appropriate circuit traces on a printed circuit board.